Various types of push carriages and strollers for children are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a regal push carriage for children that includes a cart ornamented with a crown, disposed atop an attachable roof, and a plurality of decorative fleurons disposed upon the cart. A plurality of Light Emitting Diodes is disposed to illumine within the crown and the plurality of decorative fleurons when activated by depression of a switch member, wherein said plurality of Light Emitting Diodes scintillates and sparkles against a plurality of reflective elements disposed integral to the crown and plurality of decorative fleurons, thereby reminiscent of jewels and precious stones, whereby the appearance of traveling royalty is impressible to passersby.